


Favors for Favors, Secrets for Secrets (#29 Encounter)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby calls in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors for Favors, Secrets for Secrets (#29 Encounter)

**Author's Note:**

> After avoiding it for years swingandswirl has gotten me to write Colby/Che Lobo.

It was still hours from dawn when Colby was buzzed through the gate. He could almost pretend the air was clean in its coolness. There was nothing clean about this. A favor for a favor, a secret for a secret.

Che put a finger to his lips. Joe was still asleep.

Colby learned early on to cover important secrets with a more embarrassing one. They striped down, sinking into thousand dollar sheets. They don’t kiss, they don’t dare. Still, lips rove and teeth bite. Cries are muffled with down pillows. And nothing is said when a memory stick changes hands.


End file.
